


Godzilla, and Other Terrible Suggestions

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Jokes, Besties!Pipabeth, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Married!Percabeth, Pets, future!fic, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: Piper brings Annabeth to the animal shelter where she volunteers. Annabeth falls in love with a puppy. Predictable fluff ensues.





	Godzilla, and Other Terrible Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to percyyoulittleshit for the prompt, "Line of dialogue with a ship. "Look, I would adopt this dog on the spot but sadly I'm married and I need to talk with Percy first" bECAUSE I AM A SUCKER FOR HAPPY FLUFFY FLUFF.

“Oh,” says Annabeth, “oh, no.”

“See?” Piper says, and she hasn’t looked this happy in years. “There are so many puppies!”

Most of said puppies are crawling all over Piper, in her lap, in her shirt, chewing on her hair.

But there’s this one puppy, smaller and a little wobbly on its legs, that stumbles its way over to Annabeth. It has bright blue eyes and the sweetest little face she’s ever seen.

“Oh, no,” she repeats.

“The wand chooses the wizard, Harry,” Piper says in a goofy voice. Back in her normal tone, she adds, “as does the puppy. Chooses the demigod.” Annabeth raises an eyebrow at her. “Whatever, it’s not a perfect metaphor.”

Annabeth finds herself sitting down and letting the little puppy scrambling into her lap. Instead of licking, or nipping, or playing, the little dog just climbs itself up into Annabeth’s shirt and nestles in the neck, right on top of her boobs.

“Aww,” Piper says, moony eyed, “see? The little guy already has something in common with Percy.”

Annabeth manages a little laugh. “Actually, I think we’re seeing a little girl.” She shows Piper the little pink tag on the puppy’s color.

“You should name her Godzilla,” Piper says, like it’s a completely normal thing, “and call her Zilly for short, like it’s a normal name.”

Annabeth starts to laugh, and then realizes Piper’s implications. “Oh, no,” she says, “no, I’m not getting one of the puppies.”

“Of course you are,” Piper replies.

“Don’t you dare try to charmspeak me,” Annabeth says, sternly.

Piper raises an eyebrow. “Wasn’t going to, but I will if you ask nicely.” She winks.

Annabeth can’t help the laugh. "Look, I would adopt this dog on the spot, but, sadly, I'm married and I need to talk with Percy first.”

“Sadly indeed,” Piper agrees as one of the puppies seems to nestle itself permanently in her armpit, “if only you married me instead.”

“If I married you, we would have killed each other by now,” Annabeth muses. “Or we’d be constantly sleeping together, and we’d still get nothing done.” She’s trying to deflect, mainly because she’s having trouble arguing with Piper. The little pup has fallen asleep as Annabeth spoke, having somehow convinced Annabeth to lean back just enough for it to use her chest as a bed. “She really is cute,” Annabeth says quietly.

“She is.”

Annabeth looks down at the teeny tiny being that’s decided that she is its new safe space. “I’m not leaving here without this dog, am I.”

Piper shakes her head. “Why do you think I’ve adopted three dogs in the past two years? Working here has been a killer for my emotional control.” She sighs, looking down. “Also, I’m really into this one who has decided my armpit is its new puppy bed.”

“Its ear is all weird.”

Piper sighs, looking at the puppy with an expression like a besotted twelve year old looking at her crush. “I know, right? It’s weird. I love weird things.” She gives Annabeth a pointed look.

“Oh, no, you’re not comparing me to – that’s not cool.”

Piper giggles. “It’s funny, though.”

~

Forty minutes later, Percy is looking down at Annabeth, who has not moved from the floor. The puppy’s woken up now, but she’s snuffling inquisitively around Annabeth’s shirt, getting stuck in it, and then maneuvering her way out. Annabeth can’t help but smile in awe.

“Are – are you in love with that dog?”

Annabeth puts her head near the puppy, who runs up to her so quickly on her stubby little corgi legs that she stumbles and barrel rolls right into Annabeth’s palm. Then, like she meant to do it, lets her little tongue loll out of her mouth and snuggles into Annabeth’s hand.

“Unequivocally,” Annabeth replies, scooping the puppy up. She pats the floor next to her. “Come sit.”

“Is it gross?” he asks.

“The dog?”

“The floor,” he says, with a little laugh. “Is the floor all gross.”

“No, it’s clean,” she replies. “this is the visitor area. They make sure it’s tidy.”

Percy slides against to the floor against the wall, warily looking at Annabeth and the little ball of fluff in her hands. “The only experience I have with pets is Mrs. O’Leary,” he says. “And this dog is definitely not her.”

“No,” Annabeth says, “but, here.” She rolls the little dog into Percy’s lap. To her surprise, he jolts a little bit, but quickly gets this grin on his face, brightening his features and making his eyes sparkle.

“Oh, my god,” he says, giggling, “Annabeth, she’s so dopey.”

“I know!”

“She’s cute.”

“I know.”

He looks at her as the puppy crawls its way into the pocket of his hoodie, poking her little head out of the side where Annabeth is sitting next to Percy. “We’re getting a dog, aren’t we.”

Annabeth grins. “I feel like she’s a Mazikeen.”

“We are not naming our dog after a demon in Lucifer,” Percy chides. “She’s obviously Khaleesi.”

“No,” Annabeth insists, “not after that character annihilation.”

“It wasn’t –”

“Shh!” Annabeth puts her finger over his lips. “We agreed not to have this argument again, unless we are in a place where we can fight it out afterwards.”

Percy quirked an eyebrow. “Or do something else to resolve the issue.”

Annabeth can’t help her smile. “Okay, yes, but that’s not the point.” She looks down to the puppy, who is now upside down, chewing on the string of Percy’s hoodie.

“Killer,” Percy says.

“You’re as bad as Piper,” Annabeth mutters, “she suggested Godzilla.” Percy’s eyes light up. “We are not naming a corgi Godzilla!”

He laughs. “Princess?”

“I would rather fall into a sewer,” Annabeth deadpans. “Boudica?”

“If we can’t name her after a fictional queen,” Percy says, “we cannot name her after your favorite badass historical queen.”

“Why not?”

“Because we can’t nickname anything from Boudica other than Booty, and that’s just an offense to humanity,” Percy says, and it’s annoyingly logical.

It takes a minute, but then – it hits her. “I’ve got it,” Annabeth says, as the puppy nestles its way back into Percy’s pocket. “Polly.”

He blinks. “What?”

“Because Polly Pocket!” Annabeth says, grinning. “She’s always in our pockets. She’s Polly Pocket!”

“That’s the nerdiest – I love it,” Percy leans down to kiss the top of the puppy’s – of Polly’s – head. “You wanna come home with us, Polly?” he asks.

Polly responds by licking his nose and yipping sweetly, then pushing her head into his hand.

“I think,” Annabeth says, resting her head on Percy’s shoulder as she pets Polly, “that is a yes.”


End file.
